


Child of Hope

by Tarvok



Series: Child of Hope [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Character Study, Epistolary, Gen, Parent-Child Relationship, Seduction to the Dark Side
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-01
Updated: 2017-02-01
Packaged: 2018-09-21 06:35:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9536078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tarvok/pseuds/Tarvok
Summary: Anakin Skywalker's journal of hope, written for his unborn son.Entries span the course of several years, from his time as a child on Tatooine, through his time as Darth Lord, up until his death.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I've been wanting to write something along these lines for a while now, and it was going to be part of another series, story, and fandom altogether... but my beloved Vader decided to come through on this one, and make it quite a bit of an endeavour! This is part of a series, and there will be several parts.
> 
> It's gonna be another doozy like Dear... and Hello World, folks. Bring it on!
> 
> Enjoy!

Journal Entry

I

Anakin Skywalker

Age 8

 

Well, today was uneventful. I helped Mother with the housework, and then I went out to play in the dunes. I completed my studies for the day, and I was sure to hide the evidence.

I will not be a slave forever, Mother says. I will be free someday.

I want her to be right. I hate it here.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ages may be different and some details may be left out.
> 
> This is on purpose and not a mistake.
> 
> I've also given Anakin a certain way of speaking in his own mind that is a bit more formal, just to tie him in with who he becomes later on. I've always lamented the striking differences between Prequel Anakin and Original Anakin - but then I think most people do.
> 
> You don't just become a completely different person. There are signs always of who you are.

Journal Entry

II

 

I helped Mother with the moisture collection today. I had to come inside early.

I wish she would let me stay out longer. The heat of the suns does not bother me like it does other people. I like the heat. The warmth is comforting. No one can tell me what to do when they are stuck inside.

I stayed out once around noon, and she nearly hurt herself trying to get to me. I do not know why she was so scared. I told her I like the heat, but she just looked at me like I was a stranger.


End file.
